Issei Hyoudou (DxD: Divine Resurrection)
Issei Hyoudou is the main male character and the protagonist of the upcoming fanfiction "DxD: Divine Resurrection". He is the Godslayer of the Good Irish God Dagda and the possessor of the Longinus-class Sacred Gear, Boosted Gear. Appearance: Issei is a 17 year old, young man with brown hair and light-brown eyes. Most of the time he is seen wearing Kuoh Academy boys uniform wich consists of a black blazer with white accents, matching black trousers and a white button-down shirt with black highlights underneath. In his free time he wears casual clothes. After his training with Mephisto Pheles and the former Dragon King Tannin, in the dragon mountains, Issei's body started to become more robust and muscular, the school uniform perfectly hugging his body and his face became more serious, increasing his popularity with the girls at his school. History: Issei' parents at first had problems getting children and had two miscarriages at that time. When Issei's mother got pregnant for the third time, Issei's father went to a Shinto Shrine every day to pray that it would succeed this time. As the child was born, his father gave him the name Issei wich means "Honest" ''in japanese to indicate his fathers honest prayers. Issei's childhood was relatively normal, he had a childhood friend called Irina Shidou with whom he played every day, but unfortunatly she and her parents moved to england, but the night before she left she stole Issei's first kiss. Since then Issei thought Irina was gay because he thought she was a boy at that time due to her tomboyish behaviour and looks. Some time in his childhood, Issei met an old man who told him stories about breasts, wich led to his perverted tendencies. It later turned out that the old man was Azazel, the leader of the fallen angels. In middleschool he met his best friends Matsuda and Motohama. One year before the start of the story, Issei and his two friends enrolled into Kuoh Academy where they became the famous ''"Perverted Trio". Powers & Abilities: Godslayer: '''After Dagda revived Issei and made him into his Godslayer, Issei gained a fraction of his power, boosting his strenght, speed,durability and magical powers immensly. He can also channel Dagda's energy to a specific part of his body. Dagda's energy is green in color * '''Dragon Shot: '''The Dragon Shot is a move invented by Issei after his training with Dagda, where he releases his stored power into one devastating beam of energy, that is green in color. There are actually three known methods of using Dragon Shot: *# The first method where Issei fires a concentrated beam of Dagda's energy. This version is generally used in tandem with the Boosted Gear to increase it's destructive powers. *# The small-scale Dragon Shot is meant for knocking out opponents more precisely. *# The third way Issei uses his Dragon Shot is by moving them in different directions. This version was invented after his training with Dagda and Tannin in the dragon mountains where Dagda taught him how to use his power more precisely, Later, when Issei gained the Wyvern Fairies, he used their Reflect ability to attack from different directions '''Close Combat Skills: '''Since he was just a kid, Issei trained every kind of martial arts to effectly fight demons and as a result of his many years of training, Issei became a master practitioner in Hand-to-Hand combat, becoming his main style of fighting. After he became Dagda's Godslayer, he uses his energy to strengthen his physical capabilities. '''Master Swordsman: '''When Issei became a Hunter Cadet, he started training swordsmanship to affectively use the light sword he stole from freed. After he got the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi from Amaterasu, in order to defeat Izanami-no-Mikoto, he started to sharpen his skills with th sword. '''Elemental Magic: '''Issei has basic knowledge of how to use Elemental Magic such as Fire,Ice and Lightning. * '''Lightning Dragon Shot: '''A fusion between his Dragon Shot and lightning magic, where he fires a yellow and blue beam of energy that is capable of both inflicting massive damage and shocking the opponent. Appearantly, this move does massive splash damage and is very effective against many opponents. It can also disable electric objects for a short time. This move is similar to that of an sprite dragon. * '''Dragon Roar: '''After his training with Tannin in the dragon mountains, Issei learned how to breath the elements of various dragons. ** '''Fire Dragon Roar: '''A powerful breath of flames similar to that of an fire dragon. ** '''Blizzard Dragon Roar: '''A powerful ice breath similar to that of an blizzard dragon Equipment: '''Boosted Gear:'' Also known as the '''Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet' ''is a Longinus-class Sacred Gear wich contains the soul of the Welsh Dragon, the Red Dragon Emperor Ddraig, and is the main weapon in Issei's arsenal. It takes the appearance of a red, dragon-like gauntlet with a emerald-green jewel and and two golden spikes, that manifests on the users left arm. After unlocking Second Liberation, the Boosted Gear gets bigger and gains another green jewel. The Boosted Gear has the ability to Boost wich can double the users power every ten seconds allowing the user to surpass even Gods when fully mastered. It also has the ability to Transfer the stored power into another being or another object. This can also be used on the user to enhance a certain part of the body. Later Issei also gained the ability to Penetrate, one of Ddraig's orginal abilities that were sealed away by God, wich allows him to break through every barrier. * '''Boosted Gear Scale Mail: '''Also known as the '''Red Dragon Emperor's Armor' is the Balance Breaker of Boosted Gear wich creates a red dragon-like armor with green jewels, that covers the users body and strengthens his powers and abilities. When activated, the user can double their powers without the ten second limit, this also applies to later forms. The armor has two rocket thrusters on his back for a temporary boost of speed and flight. From them can come out a pair of retractable dragon wings for proper flight. * Dividing Gear: Also known as the White Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet '''is the Boosted Gear version of Dividing. It debuted during the first battle between Issei and Vali, where the former placed one of Albion's jewels on his right gauntlet. The Dividing Gear resembles the Boosted Gear but it is white in color and the jewel is blue instead of green and rests on Issei's right hand. With Dividing Gear, Issei has all the abilities of Divine Dividing. * '''Juggernaut Drive: '''Also known as '''Dragon of Supremacy is a stronger version of the Scale Mail, where the user unleashes the full power of the Welsh Dragon, allowing him to surpass even Gods, but the form consumes the users lifespan and the user will lose their sanity and go beserk. The Juggernaut Drive takes the appearance of a more dragon-like version of the Scale Mail with sharp dragon claws, a mouth-like thing on the helmet with sharp teeth, and an overall more organic look, making him look like an actual dragon. The user can fire a destructive red beam of draconic energy out of the mouth part. ** Longinus Smasher: 'The Juggernaut Drive also has access to the Longinus Smasher; the forbidden move of the Boosted Gear, where the user boosts his powers to the limit and unleashes it in an powerful beam of energy that is capable of killing a God. '''Ascalon: 'Ascalon is a legendary Holy Sword that was previously wielded by Sain Georg to slay dragons. It is currently in possession of Issei after he got it as a gift from the Archangel Michael. Ascalon has the appearance of a european sword with a reddish-purple grip and a golden hilt with stylized crosses at the edges of the guard. Ascalon has all the abilities of a common Holy Sword, along with the ability to slay dragons and dragon-related beings. Issei has demonstrated the ability to attack from a distance with the sword by releasing it's holy aura. When stored inside the Boosted Gear, he can transfer power into it. Issei has also learned how to channel the dragon slayer power of Ascalon into his Balance Breaker punches to harm dragons. '''Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi: '''Formerly known as '''Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi, is a holy sword of Shinto legends that is said to rival the original Excalibur and Durandal. Unlike the other holy swords, that are said to be forged by God, Kusanagi was found inside the body of the legendary, eight-headed Evil Dragon, Yamata-no-Orochi. The Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi has the ability to control the wind and it allows the user to move with the speed of lighning. It was given to Issei as a gift from the Shinto Sun Goddess Amaterasu, to help him defeat Izanami-no-Mikoto. The Kusanagi contains the soul of Yamata-no-Orochi. * '''Yamata-no-Orochi: '''Issei can release the soul of Yamata-no-Orochi in an powerful attack where the silouette of a eight-headed purple dragon bursts from the sword. The silouette has very destructive powers and can go through every barrier. During the fight with Lucifer, Issei was able to fully release Orochi's soul from Kusanagi with the help of the Sephiroth Grail. The Dragon was very obedient and followed Issei's command. Unfortunatly it was killed by Samael in the fight against Merkabah after it sacraficed itself for Issei and was again, sealed within Kusanagi. Category:High School DxD Category:Dsaronas Category:DxD: Divine Resurrection